


*with other natural flavors

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, blowjobs for science, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “You’re the science guy,” Bokuto reasons as he hands Kuroo a beer. They make their way over to the couch. “You’re supposed to know everything.”Kuroo laughs out loud and kicks at Bokuto as he sits down. “First of all, being a science guy doesn’t mean I know everything. It means I know how to get answers. And second, I don’t think we cover which foods change the flavor of your junk in biology. Maybe I slept through that class.”Bokuto looks thoughtful, tapping the neck of his bottle to his chin. “So if you know how to get answers, you could, in theory, figure out which foods change the flavor of your junk.”***Bokuto has questions; Kuroo has answers. Maybe. There's definitely no way this could go wrong.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	*with other natural flavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catastra_Fey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to idiots to lovers: blowjob edition please enjoy your stay.  
> This is all Tawnya's fault for suggesting this title to me.  
> Bokuto is an afab trans guy who uses he/him pronouns. I use dick and cunt for his junk based on what I use for my own (also afab, nb, they/them) but if you have further questions, feel free to drop them in comments or message me on Twitter (username's the same).

_ part one - control _

“Absolutely not, fuck you.”

Bokuto grins at Kuroo. “Hey man, your bad taste doesn’t mean I shouldn’t get what I want. I’m paying.”

“Okay, but fruit doesn’t fucking belong on pizza.” Kuroo crosses his arms over his chest. “That’s foul.”

“I’ll get one with meat for you,” Bokuto says with a shrug. “What do you want, sausage and pepperoni?”

Kuroo deflates. “You don’t actually have to buy me my own,” he mumbles.

Bokuto comes over to him and places a heavy hand on his shoulder. “What. Do you want. On your pizza.”

Kuroo looks down, determined not to let embarrassment show on his face. “Sausage and pepperoni.”

“You got it.” Bokuto bumps his hip before moving away, tapping at the app as he orders. “Done. Hey, isn’t pineapple supposed to change the flavor of your junk?”

“Oh my god, Bokuto!” Kuroo exclaims. 

The man is impressively nonchalant as he looks up from his phone. “What? We’ve talked about our junk before.”

“I usually have a little warning,” Kuroo protests.

Bokuto huffs. “Hey, Kuroo. I’m gonna talk about my junk now.”

“Thank you. Proceed.”

“Hey, isn’t pineapple supposed to change the flavor of your junk?”

Kuroo purses his lips in thought. “I’ve heard that about vaginas, yeah. I don’t know if it works on dicks or not.”

“Does it change it a lot or a little?”

“I don’t know how you expect me to answer that.”

“You’re the science guy,” Bokuto reasons as he hands Kuroo a beer. They make their way over to the couch. “You’re supposed to know everything.”

Kuroo laughs out loud and kicks at Bokuto as he sits down. “First of all, being a science guy doesn’t mean I know everything. It means I know how to get answers. And second, I don’t think we cover which foods change the flavor of your junk in biology. Maybe I slept through that class.”

Bokuto looks thoughtful, tapping the neck of his bottle to his chin. “So if you know how to get answers, you could, in theory, figure out which foods change the flavor of your junk.”

“I could conduct the world’s horniest science experiment, yes,” Kuroo answers. “You’d need to establish a control, so like, taste the junk without having eaten anything. Then I guess you’d eat a food, wait a certain amount of time, and taste the junk. And obviously you’d have to write it all down or it wouldn’t count as science.”

“Hm.” Bokuto takes a sip from his beer, and his face scrunches in on itself, which Kuroo knows means he’s thinking. He takes drinks from his own drink and watches Bokuto. He’s always thought Bokuto was kinda hot when he’s thinking, which is kind of a bizarre qualifier, but he doesn’t pull out this face super often. Most of the time he’s pretty head empty, no thoughts, which works well when they’re doing things like playing volleyball or pranking the other members of the team. Kuroo wonders if his classmates get to see this face, wonders if he’s this thoughtful in lectures. He’s imagining Bokuto raising his hand and asking some incredibly insightful question, surprising the hell out of some easily frightened freshman girl, when Bokuto opens his mouth again and surprises the hell out of Kuroo, instead.

“We should do that.”

Kuroo regrets taking a drink of his beer at that moment; it goes spraying across the living room. “What the fuck?”

“I’m just saying, now I’m super curious,” Bokuto says, setting his beer down. “I mean, we have all the right equipment. I have a vagina, you have a dick, we can definitely get different foods in here, we’re horny on a regular enough basis. We’re like, the ideal scientists to conduct this experiment.”

“Bokuto—”

“And like, think about all the knowledge we’d be releasing out into the world,” Bokuto continues, sitting up as a smile grows across his face. Fuck, Kuroo’s powerless when Bo smiles. “We’d change so many lives, bro.”

Kuroo’s stomach twists uncomfortably. “You’re okay with sucking me off for science?”

Bokuto purses his lips again, taking that thoughtful look. “I’d much rather suck you off than some other scientist I don’t know,” he reasons. “And hey, you’ve got a nice dick. Wouldn’t mind having it in my mouth.”

Kuroo would love to say he doesn’t react to his best friend casually deciding he wouldn’t mind giving him a blow job, but he totally does. His dick twitches as if to say,  _ hey that sounds like a great fuckin’ idea _ .

“I mean, unless you don’t wanna suck me off,” Bokuto says, and there’s a hint of a frown on his face. “I’m not—you know. My dick’s not like yours.”

“That would be a really fucking stupid reason to not do this,” Kuroo says firmly. “I haven’t seen it but I feel confident you have a beautiful dick, dude.”

His frown fades quickly, and back on his face is that devilish grin. “Hey, thanks, man. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

They sit in awkward silence while Bokuto picks his beer back up and nurses it a bit. Kuroo sips at his own, his head feeling buzzy in a way that has nothing to do with the alcohol.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he asks quietly, biting his lip.

Bokuto nods. “It’ll be fun. Just trust me, yeah?”

Kuroo squirms. Bokuto’s said those words before. Sometimes everything turns out fine. Sometimes everything ends in disaster. Kuroo supposes this could very easily go either way.

“Yeah, alright,” he says, and goddamn is it worth it to give in to anything Bokuto asks to see the way he lights up. “Like I said, we’ll need a control round.”

“Like, we gotta suck each other off without any influence from food?”

“Yeah, so we...uh. You know, know what it’s like without the taste.”

“Oh! Got it.”

“How much longer until the pizza gets here?”

Bokuto slides down the couch so he can slip his phone out of his pocket. Doing so reveals a sliver of skin above his hip, and Kuroo wonders if he’s been this horny all along or if it’s the anticipation that they’re gonna mess around that has his cock throbbing at the sight. 

“Ten minutes.”

“Not really enough time to—what are you doing?”

Bokuto grins from his spot on his knees. “You don’t think I can get you off in ten minutes?”

“I mean, I don’t know, but I don’t particularly want my dick in your mouth when the doorbell rings so we probably shouldn’t risk it.”

“It won’t be. Trust me.”

“Bokuto—”

Bokuto cuts off whatever protest Kuroo was forming by sliding Kuroo’s legs apart and slipping his hands into the legs of Kuroo’s shorts. His big hands grip Kuroo’s thighs, squeezing the muscle, and Kuroo hisses.

“Anything I do you don’t like, just tell me, yeah? If we’re gonna be doin’ this a bunch we might as well make it good.”

With that, he yanks at Kuroo’s shorts and underwear, bringing them down just enough to reveal his dick, which is quickly filling. Bokuto hums and grins, licking his lips before bringing his mouth to the tip.

Here is what Kuroo knows: he’s been roommates with Bokuto long enough to have overheard several nighttime guests, and while Bokuto is naturally loud during sex (and everything else he does) his partners always seem to be having a good time, too. So he had some concept that Bokuto was a talented lover. 

But knowledge is one thing, and experience is another.

Here is what Kuroo knows: from the moment Bokuto flicks his tongue over the head of Kuroo’s cock, he discovers that this is a terrible, terrible idea, because Bokuto’s tongue is sinful. He seems to know exactly what he’s doing as he seeks out the spots that make Kuroo gasp and moan, licking a stripe up the bottom of his shaft and swirling around the head. Pre-come begins to dribble out from the slit, and Bokuto laps at it, making obscene noises as he takes it between his lips. Kuroo looks down and sees Bokuto’s face, and it seems that that, too, is a mistake, because Bokuto looks like  _ he’s _ the one getting off, pleasure written all over his features. His eyes are half-lidded as he sucks more and more of Kuroo down his throat.

And that’s another thing—it seems Bokuto’s mouth isn’t only metaphorically big. Kuroo is shocked to watch as Bokuto takes him further, further, further, until his tip is pressing against the back of Bokuto’s throat and Bokuto’s nose is buried in the hair above his cock. 

“Fuck, Bo,” Kuroo moans, fighting the urge to snap his hips into that sweet heat. “Jesus, how the fuck are you doing that?”

Bokuto goes to pull off, probably to answer Kuroo’s question, and Kuroo growls and tangles his fingers in Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto gets the point, it seems, and backs off only long enough to huff a breath and swallow some excess saliva before taking Kuroo down again. Kuroo thinks maybe he should relinquish his hold on Bokuto, but he’s also kind of enjoying it, the tiny amount of submission that Bokuto’s offering by allowing him to hang on. The terrible part of Kuroo’s brain wonders how much he could push that, wonders how much Bokuto would yield, and he has to push that thought away before he’s tempted to test it.

In the end, Bokuto is correct. It’s only six minutes before Kuroo is tensing, tight heat threatening to punch itself from him. He taps Bokuto’s cheek. “Let up a bit, lemme come on your tongue so you can taste it,” he manages.

Bokuto pulls off with a wet pop and takes just the head of Kuroo’s cock back into his mouth. Kuroo reaches down, intending to stroke himself to completion, until he finds that Bokuto’s beaten him to it. He’s actually using both hands, one on Kuroo’s balls and one on his shaft, and pleasure spikes in Kuroo unexpectedly, making him feel hot all over.

“Coming,” he grunts, just as he spills onto Bokuto’s tongue.

Bokuto moans quietly as the load hits him, not letting up until the entirety of Kuroo’s orgasm is milked from his dick. Kuroo’s back hits the back of the couch and he bites his lip, trying to keep himself from saying anything sappy.

Bokuto’s eyes fall shut as he sits back. The muscles in his jaw work, and Kuroo watches as his face contorts this way and that. It looks like he’s trying to memorize Kuroo’s taste, and the thought is enough to cause his cock to twitch, even spent as it is. He has enough presence of mind to slide his shorts back up and tuck himself away.

Good thinking, too. There’s a knock at the door less than a minute later.

“I’ve got it,” Bokuto chirps, hopping up and heading into the kitchen. Probably a good thing, too. Kuroo doesn’t trust his legs right now. 

When he returns, it’s with the two boxes of pizza, a fresh beer for each of them, and the notebook that usually lives in the kitchen for late night recipe inspiration. He flips it to a fresh page.

“Don’t experiments have to have titles?” he asks. “Or was that just a thing my fifth grade science teacher wanted so my tri-fold wouldn’t look any worse than it already did?”

“Titles are good,” Kuroo says, sitting up and reaching for the beer. Bokuto nods and begins to scribble in the notebook, and Kuroo wonders how he can be so nonchalant about all of this, like he didn’t just suck Kuroo’s soul out through his dick. 

Bokuto looks up at him with a grin. “Haha, I’ve got it. Junk Food.”

Kuroo snorts. “Nice.”

“You taste good, by the way,” Bokuto says, taking pen back to paper. 

Kuroo goes very red. “Thank you, I think.”

“You’re welcome.” Bokuto sets the notebook aside. “If you want, I can hold off on pizza ‘til you eat me out. Or we could do the baseline another night.”

Ah, right. This is going both ways, and they’ll be doing this more than one night. Kuroo doesn’t know exactly how much Bokuto is going to want to experiment; it could be a project that lasts a while. Kuroo bites his lip and decides to go for it before he loses his nerve.

“C’mere,” he says, scooting to the end of the couch. 

Bokuto grins at him and hops up from the floor, taking a quick sip of his beer before slipping his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats. He tugs them down along with his boxers; he gets briefly stuck in both when he tries to kick them off. Finally they go flying across the floor, and Bokuto comes over to the couch.

“Uh...how do you want me?”

“On your back,” Kuroo directs, his voice shaking only slightly.

Bokuto nods, and finally some nerves seem to get to him. He seems a bit hesitant as he lays back, extending his feet into Kuroo’s lap like he’s done a thousand times before.

“You’re going to have to spread your legs if you want me,” Kuroo observes.

Bokuto nods, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “Just, uh. Don’t judge me, okay?”

“Don’t be stupid, you know I wouldn’t—”

Bokuto’s legs fall open and he turns his head to look away. Kuroo can’t stop staring. His dick pokes out from between his lips, swollen, hard, and wet—his whole cunt is wet. Kuroo can’t help but salivate a bit at the sight.

“Fuck,” he murmurs.

“I had your dick in my mouth,” Bokuto says, like a form of protest. “Obviously that got me hot—”

“It’s a good fuck,” Kuroo says. “Damn. Your dick is gorgeous, bro.”

Bokuto squirms. “Thanks.”

Kuroo runs his hands over Bokuto’s thick thighs, causing the man beneath him to shiver, and damn if that doesn’t send sparks of pleasure down Kuroo’s own spine. “You good if I start?”

Bokuto nods. “Yeah, whenever you’re ready.”

Kuroo doesn’t hesitate anymore, adjusting so he’s on his knees and his face lines up with Bokuto’s cunt. He lays his tongue flat against Bokuto’s dick, and Bokuto cries out, hips bucking upward. Kuroo hums, using his hands to press against Bokuto’s thighs, keeping him still, keeping him spread.

Kuroo’s never attempted to describe the taste of someone’s junk before, but it’s in the back of his mind as he sucks and licks at Bokuto’s dick. Further toward the front of his mind are the breathy little noises Bokuto makes, gasps and moans and aborted murmurs of Kuroo’s name. 

It’s fucking hot, and Kuroo thinks he might be losing his mind.

Somehow, Bokuto’s dick gets even more swollen as Kuroo sucks on it, and Kuroo doesn’t quite know what to do with that information. It’s even more brain-stopping when he feels Bokuto twitch against his tongue. The taste, though...it’s good, musky and warm, and there’s something distinctly  _ Bokuto _ that doesn’t taste like any partner he’s had before. He wants more, wants to make Bokuto scream.

He pulls off for a second and looks up. “Bo, babe, you okay if I use my tongue inside you?”

“I—yeah, Jesus, Kuroo—”

That’s all the permission Kuroo needs. He dives back in, licking down into Bokuto’s cunt. Bokuto moans, reaching down and laying a hand on top of one of Kuroo’s. Kuroo laces their fingers together as he continues, moving back and forth between his hole and his dick. Bokuto’s thighs tremble. Kuroo presses harder into them, flicks his tongue repeatedly over the head of Bokuto’s dick, and  _ there’s _ the scream he’s been looking for.

“Fuck—fuck, Kuroo, not gonna last—”

Kuroo hums, and his dick twitches again at the thought of Bokuto coming against his mouth. He moves his hips, seeking friction against the couch cushion, and Bokuto cries out again.

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo can feel Bokuto’s orgasm in his dick, which is fucking awesome. He sucks and sucks until Bokuto pushes him away with a gasp, and then he rests his head against Bokuto’s thigh. 

The two of them stay like that for a long moment, coming down from their high. Slowly, Bokuto takes his hand back, separating his fingers from Kuroo’s. Kuroo manages not to come in his pants, but it’s a close call. He’ll have to rub another one out later. He looks up at Bokuto.

“You good?” Kuroo asks.

Bokuto throws an arm over his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m. Really good. You’re good at that.”

“Thanks.”

And then it’s over. Kuroo sits up and takes another sip of his beer. Bokuto hunts down the pants he kicked across the floor and returns to the couch with a piece of pizza in his hand.

“Still warm,” he says, nodding and grinning. “Nice. Hey, don’t forget to write it down. Otherwise it doesn’t count.”

Kuroo reaches for the notebook and laughs to himself. “Yeah, alright. I’m on it.”

Bokuto smiles at him with a mouthful of pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note here to say that Kuroo asks before licking inside Bokuto because not all afab folks like to be penetrated and Kuroo is a good and courteous idiot.


End file.
